I Wish
by King Sirahk
Summary: I wish I could tell you that I love you. AU KK


_I have no excuse for my absents.  
But I don't think it's been fair for you that I haven't given you anything to read lately.  
So here.  
Now I will try to write something to Pageants or I Hate Him.  
Until then: enjoy!_

  
**Disclaimer: Standard applies.**

* * *

I think you look the best when your hair is a mess, a sloppy ponytail with big chucks of hair surrounding your face and you're smiling brightly after getting in a wrestling match with Misao over a simple comment about Aoshi. It's pleasant to watch you laugh.

I just wish it was me.

I think you look best when you're in your pajamas at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, with a gallon of your favorite ice cream watching Gilmore Girls when you should be doing chores or Saito's history homework that takes forever to do. You look so relaxed.

I wish I could do that with you.

I think you look the best when you make funny faces with your camera to past time while you're waiting for dinner to arrive since you and your father can't cook a proper meal without something burning or exploding. You need to eat a proper meal, not just take out.

I wish I could be the one that cooks you proper meals.

I think you look the best even when you and Yahiko are fighting so loud the whole neighborhood can hear you. But as soon as you two are finished, you're laughing as loud as you were fighting.

I wish I could join in, whether it's the fighting or the laughing.

I think you look the best even when you have your iPod in your ears, singing Coldplay or some top single on the radio, in the middle of your drive way. You sing lovely…as long as you don't belt the lyrics that the old couple down the street can hear you. Which they can sometimes.

I wish I could sing with you.

I think you look the best you're thinking on the old swing that hangs in the oak tree that sits besides your house. Whether it's thoughts about some sort of drama or you are just spacing out going into that imagery world you go to in Chemistry.

I wish I could hear your thoughts.

I think you look the best even when you cry. It hurts to watch those tears come out of those sapphire eyes but it always shows emotion that takes my breath away and stops my heart when I stare deep into them.

I wish you wouldn't cry.

I think you look the best when you wear those baggy cargo pants and a tank top with your favorite jacket to school. You never fail to look stunning even though you weren't even trying. You say that you didn't feel like dressing up and that this is casual.

I wish I could tell you that you're beautiful.

I _know _you look the best in that simple black two-piece bathing suit you wear for the pool. It makes me and any male take a double take as we watch you walk.

I wish I could control my drooling.

I think you look the best when you smile. I like to imagine that it's for me, but when I look behind me I notice it's for Misao or one of your friends because they just said something amusing.

I wish I could tell you funny things.

I wish you would look my way. I wish you would notice me sitting next to you in history, chemistry or English. I want you to speak to me.

I wish I had courage to say something to you, but my mouth always dries up and I choke back the words I could have said. My body freezes when it has a chance to do something to or for you. It seems everything, including myself, stops me from reaching out to you. I hate it.

I love you.

I wish I could tell you that.

Would you laugh at me? Or ask who I was?

I'm no one of importance…Besides, Enishi likes you and you like him. Everything will be just peachy with you two, since he can tell you all the things I'm dying to tell you. Laugh with you, sing with you, cook for you, and comfort you.

I need to get over you…But it doesn't work that way.

I feel movement next to me and to my surprise, it's you. Your eyes are full of concern and you ask what's wrong.

I think you look best when you care for others who most don't even know exist. You give me a chance to have a voice. But can I use it?

Then you say my name. "Kenshin."

That simple word makes me act. I can't help myself. I lean in and get a taste of those lips that belongs to you, Kamiya Kaoru. I'm not disappointed. I deepen it slightly to show some feeling, you don't seem to mind though. I want to slip my tongue in your mouth but I think that would be to forward. So I begin to pull back until I feel your tongue on edge of my lips. I grant its request.

We stay like this, in the middle of the school hallway, next to the boy's bathroom near the Chemistry labs during 2nd block for what seems like a wonderful eternity.

I wish it could stay like this.

Your hands comb through my hair and you separate your mouth from mine to grasp some air and to whisper my name again. It's a beautiful sound coming from you. I want to hear it more often; I pull you closer to me. I'm trapped between you and the brick wall that I keep pressing myself against. You move your legs to kneel over me to have more room, your hand sliding down my face to my neck and touching my chest. Your touch leaves goosebumps along my skin. I can't help but shiver even though I'm warm from kissing you.

Kissing you! It is incredible to think about, but it's true! I wished for this for so long, you can't even imagine.

Then the bell rings and with that you pull away suddenly turning pink. You stand up quickly as students walk out of the classroom. I'm still sitting there, stunned that it happened and that's over. You look down at me and walk back to the classroom where we had been earlier before this. I guess that's it. That was my taste and it was enough I suppose.

No it wasn't, but I'll take it.

You surprise me again when you come out of the classroom carrying both yours and my books. You smile the smile I wished you would give me and say, "I think you and I need to talk about a few things in history, huh?"

"You know we have history together?" I asked my eyes wide.

You giggle, "Yes, since you answer the majority of the questions that the demon asks. I think I would know you were there." You hand me my things, I don't even notice them. My eyes never leave your face.

"Come on, we're going to be late." You hold out your hand, waiting for me to grasp it. I stare at it for a moment before allowing my hand to reach for it. Its warmth laces with my fingers and sits perfectly in my hand. I look up to see you still smiling. I can't help but smile back.

"I guess my wishes are coming true."

* * *

_Reviews would be most excellent.  
**KTHAX!  
-** The King._


End file.
